Sorting:Aleksander Levi
TimeForTheTea (talk) 05:01, August 11, 2018 (UTC) ---- Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. His mother, Jane, was only sixteen when she had Alek. Having migrated from Germany when she was five, her grandmother raised Jane in Detroit, though they moved from state to state as she grew up, something that she would continue as a mother herself. Not growing up in a stable environment, it was no surprise to anyone in her life that she fell pregnant after to a boyfriend nearly ten years her senior. Jane didn't have much support, living in Detroit where there was little money, she only got by through her grandmother and the doll. His father stayed around for six months after Alek was born before leaving without saying a word. Alek had minimal contact with him growing up, even though he wanted to. There were countless nights where, after a fight with his mum, he'd pack his bags and wait on the front porch, hoping his father would turn up. When Alek saw him at eighteen, his father argued it was too difficult to keep up with the constant moving and that he eventually had just given up. Even if his excuse was strong, which it wasn't, Alek wouldn't have kept in contact. He was over his fanaticism of his father by then. His mother suffered Munchausen syndrome by proxy. Growing up, Alek was often tormented to multiple doctors and hospitals. He was remember being three when his mother broke his wrist. When he was five years old, his mother dropped him at his grandmothers house and left for four years. He's not quite sure what caused her to come back but eventually she did. Not that he was happy about it. He preferred his grandmother than his mother, for obvious reasons. Throughout his childhood, he often resorted to books. Romance, fantasy, crime. He didn't care. He loved literature and often begged his grandmother to take him to the local library whenever they could. At school, he wasn't that popular. He was small and wiry, especially since growing up he'd often be the new guy, so he was often picked on and teased by the people around him. However, Alek often dreamed of being accepted, liked, and so he often presented himself as the comic relief and tried to impress the kids around him, even though it rarely alleviated the bullying. When he was nine, his mother came back, however, she had another child with her, his half brother. Growing up, he often helped raise him, especially whenever his mother disappeared to go play bingo, leaving them in their house without heat and sometimes without food. It was during these nights that he had his first instance of magic. At nine years old, he caused the air to be heated during one winter in order to keep himself and his brother warm. He didn't realise this had occurred. When he was ten, the bullying grew and grew until Alek landed in hospital. It was during a winter and some boys were trying to pull a prank. What they did was got a bunch of stones and covered them in a snowball where they proceeded to throw at Alek. Hitting him in the head, Alek fell, hitting some ice when he landed. He spent a week in a coma and ever since, his mother wondered if he suffered brain damage due to the event. Alek, to this day, doesn't know if this is true and that he can blame his memory issues and other problems he has on this and doesn't really want to find out. When he was eleven, he was sorted into Horned Serpent and it didn't take long for him to find friends. He found two that he's still extremely close with to this day. Ailsa and Michelangelo. Living with them in the dorm, he spent almost all his time with those two. Unsurprisingly, when he wasn't with those two, he was in the library. He was okay with school but he tended to prioritise his reading over work, though he did very good in areas he had read about. He struggled to keep up with the others, especially with magic, but he did his best. When he graduated, he worked in a bookstore for a few years, not sure what else to do with himself at that point. By then, he didn't really have much contact with his mother and by that time, his brother had been taken out of her care and had been adopted. There were a few times where he considered fighting for adoption but...his brother had a better situation in the family he had now than what Alek could give him. When he was twenty five, he signed up to Ilvermorny to be the librarian where, for the next two years, he stayed. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. The most obvious trait of Alek is his love for literature. He's flexible in his genres but he flocks to them, even willing to spend all his hours around them. An escape, he often returns to them, especially when he's upset. A walking contradiction, Alek is very good with categories and organisation. When it comes to his library, he knows where his books are and where to get them. However, thats where his talents lie. With everything else, especially direction, he's rather hopeless at it. Even though he's been within Ilvermorny since he was eleven, he still gets lost. Alek isn't the brightest tool in the shed but he's use to this and often just rolls it. He's never really weighed down by life and his optimistic and positive attitude rarely gets dragged down by anyone or anything. He often wears his heart on his sleeve and often can't get away with lying, though there isn't much in his life he needs to lie about. Alek doesn't have a mean body, though, and no matter his faults, he always wants to see people be happy and live their best life. He's also rather excitable and it doesn't take much for someone to set Alek off. Whether it be for his own prospects or someone else's, he's always interested in hearing about it, even if he doesn't understand much about it. He's still a child at heart, though one might consider this an affect of how his own childhood was inhibited, and still does things such as making a Christmas list and doing his own Easter egg hunt (he always forgets where he puts them the night before so it works out). A giver, Alek loves to buy people things, especially for Christmas or their birthday. Even students don't escape this trait. However, Alek has been known to make a few mistakes, such as accidentally giving a student a bottle of vodka (he thought he wrapped a bottle of non alcoholic cider). Evidently, Alek is rather forgetful and his memory isn't something to be jealous of. He's also rather...messy. Outside of the library, organisation isn't his key strength. His room is covered in piles of books and his wardrobe is a mess. Alek is also big with conspiracy theories and doesn't trust the ministry, believing they're trying to brainwash everyone. He has come to the conclusion that this is to be done through soap. It's the perfect manner to do it. No one expects the soap to be contaminated and people put it on their skin all over, so the brainwashing material can just sink into people's pores. Thus, Alek has been known to make his own soap to prevent this and has been known to give strangers pieces of his soap. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? Muggle Born 4) What is your character's occupation? Works as a librarian at Ilvermorny 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! FC: Chris Evans 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) First Character ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Unicorn core and Rowan wood 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? Alek's patronus is a dolphin, a symbol of enjoyment and social connection 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? He's never really had a clear vision. He's happy where he is, he enjoys being around other people and being surrounded by books. 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? Maybe he'd change the cruelty of other people, especially to other wizards and muggles. 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying '''one item. What does your character want to be in there?''' A cupcake to be honest. Category:Adult Sorted